Templars
Officially referred to as the Order of the Worthy Paladins of the Celestial Temple and erroneously referred to as the Templar Order by smartass Assassins, is one of the ONLY two factions to be knowledgeable of so much as the very EXISTENCE of Libertas. As far as a supermajority of the non-belligerents within the Assassin–Templar War are concerned, it is naught but a religious order that is devoted to the worship of the Celestial Dragons of all people. Though in all actuality, it's a cabal within the World Government. One that seeks to procure Libertas for itself and then abuse Libertas' abilities as a means of establishing a New World Order. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. ''Ranks *'Knight Eminence'/'''Dame Eminence' - Often referred to as His 'Eminence'/'Her 'Eminence, is the leader of the Templars as a whole. *'Paladin' - Often referred to as being one of the Twelve Peers, is one of the twelve strongest Templars. *'Knight Banneret'/'Dame Banneret' - Often referred to as simply Banneret, are the commanders of the Templars. They are in charge of all but the Knight Eminence/'Dame Eminence' and the Twelve Peers. *'Knight Captain'/'Dame Captain' - Often referred to as simply Captain, are the Templars' most charismatic leaders. They lead the Bachelors/'Bachelorettes'. The most capable of them are promoted to the rank of Knight Banneret/'Dame Banneret'. *'Knight Gallant'/'Dame Gallant' - Often referred to as simply Gallant, is one of the best of the best Templars in terms of combat. Gallants are considered to be aces in the hole. They lead the Partisans into battle. The strongest of the Gallants are capable of being promoted to the rank of Paladin. *'Knight Partisan'/'Dame Partisan' - Often referred to as simply Partisan, is one of the best Templars in terms of combat. Partisans are considered to be elites. The most excellent Partisans are promoted to either Knight Gallant/'Dame Gallant' or Knight Captain/'Dame Captain'. *'Knight-Errant'/'Dame-Errant' - Often referred to as simply Errant, is somewhat of a freelance Templar with a specific task to accomplish. Success will result in a promotion to Knight Partisan. While failure will in a demotion to back to Knight Bachelor/'Dame Bachelorette'. *'Knight Bachelor'/'Dame Bachelorette' - Often referred to as simply Bachelor/'Bachelorette', is a rank-and-file member of the Templars. Upon proving his or her worth as a combatant, he or she will be entrusted with a task as a part of his or her promotion to the rank of Knight-Errant/'Dame-Errant'. *'Knight Hospitaller'/'Dame Hospitaller' - Often referred to as simply Hospitaller, is a non-combatant member of the Templars. Though unlikely, it's possible for one to be promoted to the position of Knight Bachelor/'Dame Bachelorette' by undergoing an examination. *'Squire Numerary' - Often referred to as simply Numerary, is a knight-in-training so-to-speak. Upon completing his or her training, he or she will be promoted to a Knight Bachelor/'Dame Bachelorette'. *'Squire Supernumerary' - Often referred to as simply Supernumerary, is a thirteen-year-old through seventeen-year-old adolescent within the Templars. Upon becoming an eighteen-year-old, the adolescent will be allowed to chose between becoming a''' Squire Numerary''' or a Knight Hospitaller/'Dame Hospitaller'. *'Page Boy'/'Page Girl' - Often referred to as simply Page, is a newborn through twelve-year-old child within the Templars. *'Postulant' - Is a non-member who is a candidate for admission into the Templars. Technically, a Postulant is of lower status than a Page Boy/'Page Girl'. However, most Postulants are promoted to the rank of Knight Hospitaller/'Dame Hospitaller' as soon as they are admitted into the Templars. As a result, most Page Boys/'Page Girls' are forced to be servile towards Postulants. Category:Groups Category:Templars Category:Powerhouse411